Mundial del destino
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "UA. Fate Unreal W, el juego online más famoso del mundo lanza una competición mundial, Emiya Shirou decide entrar para lograr la victoria sin saberlo, este simple juego multijugador esconde algo mucho más siniestro"
1. Prologo

**Mundial del destino.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

" **UA. Fate Unreal W, el juego online más famoso del mundo lanza una competición mundial, Emiya Shirou decide entrar para lograr la victoria sin saberlo, este simple juego multijugador esconde algo mucho más siniestro"**

 **UA. Temas de Sword Art Online, serie .Hack/ y otros no conocidos. Quizás fuertemente influenciado por Fate Extella.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 0: inicio de sesión.**

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Nombre de usuario:**

 **Apodo:**

 **Edad:**

 **Género:**

 **Estado:**

 **Rango:**

 **Grupo:**

 **Residencia:**

* * *

 **Día 0.**

* * *

 **Fuyuki, Japón.**

Videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos de realidad virtual o VRMMORPG era lo que estaba de moda hoy en día.

No me se la historia completa pero según al parecer un genio de Inglaterra creó y revolucionó la industria del entretenimiento con grandes tecnologías e invenciones, a día de hoy gracias a sus creaciones todos puede disfrutar de la grandiosa experiencia de entrar mentalmente en línea y hacer de todo.

Y los videojuegos online es quizás lo principal para ello.

Al principio no estaba interesado en eso, lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo pero mi querida hermana Illya insistió que le diera una probada a esos juegos.

Y me gusto.

Porque me ayudaba aunque sea un poco experimentar lo que yo con más anhelo deseo ser:

Un héroe de la justicia.

Y todos saben a quién le pertenece ese simple sueño.

Saludos gente, soy Emiya Shirou.

Si, sé que fue un poco soso ese saludo pero no me gusta ser exaltado.

Siempre he sido tranquilo.

Aunque eso se lo puedo deber a mis padres adoptivos.

En fin para resumir todo sobre mis comienzos; tuve un accidente traumático de niño, perdí a mis padres originales y después de meses de terapia fui adoptado por mis nuevos padres Kiritsugu e Irisviel.

Y gracias a ellos tuve una buena infancia junto con mis dos hermanas Kuro e Illyasviel.

Por la bondad que me mostraron mis padres decidí algún día ser un héroe para otros ayudando a cuanto pudiera.

Y así he hecho, he ayudado a todos quien he hecho contacto y aun planeo hacer más al crecer.

Ese es mi sueño.

Pero también, en un lado infantil mío, tengo este sentimiento egoísta de…de querer ser un héroe igual a los de los comics, gente con súper poderes que se enfrentaban a tipos malos y salían victoriosos.

Pero como vivimos en un mundo normal, el pensamiento de ir vestido de mallas a golpear gente y quizás ser atrapado por la policía, me parecer ridícula.

Así que ahí entra los videojuegos online.

Los juegos multijugadores de héroes y demás género son un buen modo de disfrutar un poco mi deseo de ser un héroe.

He jugado de todo y no solo ha hecho que deje mi monótona rutina de solo ir a la escuela y ayudar los quehaceres de los demás sino también hice algunos amigos en línea que sorprendentemente viven en mi ciudad.

Han sido unos buenos años.

Pero recientemente mi vida ha tenido un poco de problemas.

Mi padre ha muerto hace cinco años y he hecho trabajos rutinarios para ayudar con los gastos de mi familia, mi madre Irisviel tenía una notable fortuna por haber sido miembro de una familia importante de Alemania pero ella fue rechazada por casarse con Kiritsugu y todos sus ahorros se han ido para mantener seguro el futuro de mis hermanas y yo.

Pero Illya ha enfermado.

Necesita una cirugía, una que necesitaba con urgencia y lo terrible es que era muy cara.

No sabía qué hacer.

Hice de todo para conseguir más dinero para ayudar a mi hermana pero no había suficiente tiempo.

Pero entonces…

Todo cambio un día.

-¿Fate Unreal W? ¿Qué es eso?

Era un sábado en la tarde, me encontraba descansado en el estanque del patio de mi hogar, no estaba solo sino estaba con mis amigos Kaede e Issei, ellos había venido a visitarme después de que complete mi turno de seis horas en la cafetería Klaus, uno de mis trabajos que tengo para conseguir dinero.

-Ay Emiya, sé que eres muy selectivo con tus juegos pero en serio ¿no conoces Fate Unreal W? da pena.

-No he tenido tiempo, Kaede.

-Lo sé, es que ese juego es perfecto para esa obsesión tuya con los héroes.

-No es una obsesión.

-Aja si como no.

-Kaede por favor, no es el momento…-Issei tan culto y suave como siempre mueve sus lentes que a la vez lanza una mirada de advertencia a la única chica del grupo, esta aprieta un poco los labios y asiente. Issei ahora centra sus ojos en mi persona-….Shirou, te explicare que es el juego.

Tarda un buen rato pero la base del juego se me es explicado.

 **Fate Unreal W** es un juego rol multijugador masivos en realidad virtual o VRMMORPG para abreviar de la más alta clase, es un juego que se emplea de un suceso base; la guerra del santo grial.

El Gran grial: un objeto que es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo es el premio de una batalla a muerte entre siete magos que invoca a un espíritu heroico, un héroe o figura mitológica del pasado que es traído desde más allá, hasta que solo queda un ganador.

En la guerra existen siete clases:

 **Saber** _, el siervo de la espada._

 **Archer** _, el siervo del arco._

 **Lancer** _, el siervo de la lanza._

 **Rider** _, el siervo de la carroza._

 **Caster** _, el siervo de la magia._

 **Assassin** _, el siervo del asesinato._

 **Berserker** _, el siervo de la locura._

Cada una con sus habilidades y sus cartas de triunfos siendo estos los llamados nobles fantasmas que pueden ser armas o habilidades o algún poder único que perteneció a la leyenda del espíritu heroico invocado.

El juego al parecer fue basado en una serie de televisión muy apreciado por el público.

Fate Unreal W toma la base de los espíritu heroico y la guerra del grial en una escala mundial; el juego es un RPG en la cual el jugador termina en una zona aleatoria de un mapa y de ahí invoca a uno o varios Servants dependiendo de sus estadísticas.

Las estadísticas se basan en el rango de los circuitos mágicos que posee el jugador, el numero en si es aleatorio pero en el juego hay misiones especiales en donde se puede adquirir crestas mágicas que son para simplificarlos un conjunto de circuitos mágicos que se implanta de una persona a otra, en el juego con las crestas mágicas se puede aumentar los circuitos mágicos del jugador y así producir más Prana, que es la energía base que se opera el juego, para así manejar mejor a sus Servants y poco a poco obtener más.

El punto final de juego es que se convierte en literalmente una Battle royal de clase mundial, todos los jugadores luchan por recursos, territorios y debilitar a los otros poniendo a sus Servants a pelear, además está el hecho que los jugadores son objetivos también por lo tanto los mismos jugadores tienen que mejorar sus propias habilidades para sobrevivir.

-Wow, suena….suena muy interesante pero ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado de este juego antes?

-Eso es lo que dijo, como te gusta tanto las cosas de héroes, debería ser obvio que debas conocer este juego.

-En realidad chicos, yo se la razón….-Issei comento después de haber tomado un trago de su té helado y nos miró a ambos con seriedad-…Esto lo supe de un amigo de mi hermano mayor pero la cosa es que Fate Unreal tiene….sus problemas.

El juego tiene una faceta de premios: la empresa Clockroots; creadora del juego, tiene la costumbre de hacer eventos cada cierto tiempo, eventos que dan premios de gran cantidad tales como dinero, mercancías únicas, invitaciones de trabajo a su empresa, vehículos y demás cosas que muchos matarían por tener.

Y eso ha hecho que las competencias en Fate Unreal sean francamente viciosas.

Y sin sorprender a nadie se especuló que se metió una clase de sindicato criminal que hacia apuestas ilegales sobre las campañas multijugadores y eso ha empeorado mucho el asunto.

Personas han muerto por esto.

Gracias a las grandes invenciones actuales, el Codelink, el aparato que permite a una persona entrar a la red desde la mente, ha abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades de tecno-criminales y hackers.

Issei comento con molestia que hubo el asesinato de dos jugadores que habían llegado a la final de una campaña derribando sin trampa a un grupo de yakuzas que habían entrado al juego para ganar el premio.

Y en venganza contrataron a un hacker para descubrir sus identidades y así saldar "cuentas"

-Pero esta vez es diferente, verán según leí en línea recientemente hubo un nuevo parche al juego en donde habrá administradores especiales que vigilaran la competencia además de la actualizaciones anti-hackeo, así que esta vez la próxima campaña nivel mundial será más seguro pero también será más intensa considerando el premio.

-¿Y cuál es?-Curioso le pregunto a Issei, ya puedo ver que es lo que quería llegar: que compitiera en la próxima campaña para así obtener el dinero del premio pero antes necesito que me diga cuanto es o si es en este caso dinero o algo de igual valor.

Issei me dice cuanto es.

Parpadeo varias veces por la sorpresa. Kaede deja caer la mandíbula.

-Wow.

Ese dinero no era solo lo suficiente para poder pagar la cirugía de Illya sino también para reponer los fondos gastados de la universidad.

Miro con seriedad a Issei quien solo acomodo sus lentes sabiendo bien mis siguientes palabras:

-Definitivamente debo de entrar.

* * *

 **Una semana después.**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo. De verdad lo logramos….-Confieso con un poco de shock observando desde mi Table X0 como el correo Clockroots informa que acepto mi solicitud para la próxima campaña de Fate Unreal W.

Fue una larga e intensa semana, la inscripción me mantuvo ocupado por duro días, tuve que pedir un pequeño préstamo al señor Fujimaru para así abonarlo a la cuenta que cree para competir en el juego, tuve que hacer una entrevista en directo con un programador especial de la empresa de Clockroots y mucho más para así tener mi inscripción aceptada.

Y lo más tenso de esto es que podrían muy bien rechazarme.

Después de todo para mi shock como la de mis amigos el número total de persona que se inscribieron fueron más de 12.000 y solo 4000 de ellos serían aceptados para la mega campaña que sería conocida como Campaña Mundial Alpha.

O campaña Alpha como lo llaman la gente de los foros.

Que me hayan aceptado fue pura suerte debo de admitir.

Pero ahora debía de prepararme.

Así con concentración entre en línea a leer sobre todo del juego y la información que Clockroots dejo disponible.

Aja, aquí encontré un poco de información sobre la campaña.

En esta ocasión la campaña será hecha en cuatro servers diferente, ósea para términos en el juego; en cuatro dimensiones, cada una con mil jugadores repartidos al azar en un mundo ficticio, estos mundos serán llamados: Beta, Delta, Omega y Sigma, según se dice los jugadores veteranos, todos lucharan en cada uno de sus respectivos mundos hasta que queden solo cien jugadores de cada mundo y después estos mismos serán transportados al mundo final: Alpha.

Hay una regla que se debe de tener en cuenta, para cuando quede cien jugadores de cada mundo solo se le permite llevar diez Servants, si es que lo consiguen lograrlo aunque era muy dudoso, pude ver como algunos jugadores veteranos comentaron en foros sobre como que manejar cuatro Servants se vuelve difícil e incluso ha causado que muchas campañas terminen sin ganadores por problemas como esos.

Después de todo los Servants, los espíritus heroicos que servirán al master (título dado al jugador) son IA avanzados que han sido catalogados en alienaciones: básicamente en cómo actúan en cualquier situación; están los de alineación bueno legal que son siempre personas amable y serviciales o bueno caótico que son casi lo mismo excepto que al ayudar causan problemas a otros o están los malos como mal legal que son los típicos villanos o los mal caóticos que son básicamente locos sádicos que destrozan todo a su paso, aunque no siempre es el caso, algunas veces hay algunos Servants con alineaciones buenas que hacen cosas terribles y a la vez ocurre con lo contrario con los de alineación maligno.

Las alineaciones se dividen en dos partes: la primera es que tipos de personalidades son; bueno, malo o neutral mientras que la segunda son el tipo aptitud al entorno son; Legal, neutral o caótico.

Y es por esto que incluso manejar un espíritu heroico puede ser de por si una gran tarea, según Issei ha habido campañas en donde varios Servants tipo Berserker u otros de alienación malo caótico se juntaron y masacraron a todos los jugadores haciendo que la campaña terminara sin ganador.

Y con muchos jugadores traumatizados.

Como es un juego VRMMORPG esto se experimenta casi en carne propia.

Por eso este es considerando quizás el juego más difícil y altamente estresante de todo el mundo.

Niego con la cabeza.

No hay tiempo de lamentaciones.

-Debo de prepararme, por mi hermana….debo de salvarla….-Susurro con decisión, mi hermana se encontraba en el hospital y no me gustaba verla en tal estado.

Tenía que salvarla.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Vuelvo a leer el correo para verificar los pasos para entrar en sesión y así comenzar mi participación de la campaña.

-….Ya veo…

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

* * *

Ya era casi media noche, me pase todo el día haciendo mi personaje y su barra de información, una de la regla del juego es que aunque se puede cambiar los colores de las características de nuestro perfil no se puede cambiar nuestra forma en general, básicamente por ejemplo mi perfil me tiene como de cabello plateado con piel bronceada y ojos grises pero aun mantengo la forma estructural de mi rostro.

Mi nombre de usuario es **EMIYA**.

Simple y directo como me gusta.

Ya en el juego tendré acceso a mis estadísticas personales.

Eso se le da aleatoriamente en el juego.

Según como se dice en el glosario del juego; las estadísticas y/o habilidades natas del jugador son hechas a base puramente del propio jugador, si tienes desde el principio grandes ventajas entonces es porque tu esencia misma lo dice pero si obtienes un mal conjunto no hay que culpar a otros sino a uno mismo.

De hecho según Issei hubo campañas en donde jugadores que nunca obtuvieron alguna ventaja en el juego inicial se la arreglaron para ganar.

Creo que hubo un caso especial de alguien llamado Hakuno que gano una campaña teniendo desde el inicio una gran desventaja, no ganar casi nada de mejoras y con solo cuatro Servants, pude averiguar como lo hizo pero por ahora no me interesa.

Ya estaba en mi habitación con mí Codelink, un casco súper avanzado en apariencia, entre mis rodillas, a un lado de mi cama se encontraba un gran aparato del tamaño de un tocador, ese aparato lo conectaría a mi cuerpo para que así lo monitoree mientras me conectaba en línea, con la realidad virtual y todo eso mi cerebro iba a ser desconectado y por eso el aparato, el auto-cuidador, serviría como salvaguardia de mi salud.

Por suerte el Codelink era tan avanzado que podría pasar horas acostado pero en mi mente podría pasar años, así que si la campaña toma mucho tiempo eso no quiere decir que lo pase en mi cuerpo real, esto es para evitar que ocurra otro incidente de un secuestro internacional de varias personas que entraron en línea, eso paso ya más allá de cincuenta años así que no me acuerdo muy bien del incidente.

-Uff, igual espero seriamente que no pase mucho tiempo para la campaña, ya le dije a Kuro que me vigile si sigo conectado después del mediodía…..-Me menciono acercando al auto-cuidador para sacar del mismo varios cables que puse encima de algunas partes de mi cuerpo además de una aguja pequeña que tuve que introducir en mi brazo, dolió un poco pero si deseo no tener problemas en la campaña entonces necesito estar totalmente seguro para todo.

Y con todos los cables listos, que servirán para vigilar mis signos vitales, ya puestos en mi cuerpo me acosté en mi cama no sin antes ponerme el Codelink y encenderlo.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba en línea y entre a:

* * *

 **FATE UNREAL W.**

" **En donde tu destino cambia el mundo"**

 **USUARIO:**

 **CONTRASEÑA:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **USUARIO: EMIYA07UBW**

 **CONTRASEÑA: ********

 **INICIANDO…**

 **ACCESO CONCEDIDO:**

 **BIENVENIDO A MUNDO SIGMA USUARIO /EMIYA/**

 **QUE EL DESTINO ESTE DE TU LADO.**

* * *

Antes mis ojos se formó un mar de caleidoscopio que me cegó por un segundo, fue realmente extraño, aunque estoy en una realidad virtual se sintió tan real.

Pero así es una la realidad virtual, aunque todo sucede en mi cabeza, sentí como si todo sucedió ante mis ojos.

Después de un "viaje" en un túnel de colores hubo un brillo blanco cegador antes de que parpadeara y observara a mi alrededor, me encontraba en un claro en medio de un bosque, a través de la ramas de algunos árboles podía ver el extremo grande de un gran edificio e incluso escuche el sonido de un avión a la lejanía.

Parpadeando mire mis manos, tomando nota de su color bronceado, para poder recuperar la compostura ahora que estoy en un mundo virtual.

Después de un tiempo de moverme y ver todo a mí alrededor para así quitarme la sensación extranjera de estar en un mundo virtual y obviamente quitarme el asombro normal, di unos paso más hacia aquellos árboles que vi por primera vez y me asome para ver bien mi ubicación.

Efectivamente me encontraba en un bosque que está en las afueras de una ciudad normal.

-Maldición **(Observar)**

Esto es malo.

El hecho que termine en las afueras de una ciudad significa que no soy el dueño de dicha ciudad y eso significa que ya habrá probablemente un montón de otros jugadores afuera de la ciudad.

Ni ha pasado cinco minutos desde el inicio de la partida y ya me he topado mi primer obstáculo.

Por ello rápidamente use la habilidad **(Observar)**

Me permite analizar áreas u objetos para tener información ma garantizada.

Información que necesito rápidamente.

Ante mí se formó una pantalla sobre lo que mi habilidad me mostro:

 **Ciudad de Shin:**

 **Segundo propietario: Ninguno.**

 **Líneas de ley: Rango B.**

 **Nivel: 2.**

 **Objetos: Ocultos.**

 **Nacionalidad: Japón, Asia.**

Bien, esta información me ha aclarado buenas y malas noticias:

No tiene ningún dueño, esto significa que es una buena oportunidad de obtener un lugar perfecto para la campaña pero a la vez significa que desde una debo de pelear por obtener dicho territorio.

Las líneas de ley son simplemente las corrientes de mana en la tierra, en este caso son un poco más bajo de las mejores pero son muy útiles, hacer rituales y defensas es perfecto para este lugar y más si me la ingenio para tener un Servant Caster. El nivel máximo es EX y el bajo es E.

Una vez ma enfatizando cuan valioso es el territorio.

Su nivel se refiere a las amenazas que tiene el territorio: el juego no tiene solo como enemigos a los otros jugadores; a la vez hay otras amenazas mágicas como zombis o bestias fantasmales y tal. El nivel máximo es 12 con 0 el más bajo.

Con objetos quieres decir que en alguna parte hay oculto un tesoro que ayudaría mucho a quien lo encuentre, dudo mucho que sea una cresta mágica pero cualquier cosa puede ser es una ventaja.

Y finalmente nos encontramos en Japón, eso quiere decir que muchos estarán en búsqueda de catalizadores, objetos que se pueden encontrar si es que bueno buscando o teniendo suerte, que ayudaran a invocar a espíritus heroicos japoneses, los cuales serán más fuertes en su país de origen.

-Status….-Susurro mientras retrocedo y me dirijo más hacia adentro del claro, debo de invocar a mi Servant antes de las batallas pero primero quiero ver mis estadísticas:

 **Status:**

 **Nombre de usuario: EMIYA.**

 **Apodo: ninguno.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **Estado: Vivo. Humano.**

 **Rango: C**

 **Grupo: Ninguno. No Servant.**

 **Residencia: Ninguno.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Mana: B**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Suerte: E+**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Clarividencia: C.**

 _ **Habilidad que le permite buena vista desde la distancia, habilidad especial para aquellos que son expertos en el uso de arma a distancia como arco y flecha o armas de fuego. En este rango se es capaz de ver más allá de seis kilómetros desde la distancia.**_

 **Magia de proyección: A.**

 _ **Habilidad de Magecraft que le permite crear objetos usando Prana, estos objetos no duran mucho pero en el caso del usuario este duran muchísimo más. Con maestría se es capaz de crear ******* *********.**_

 **Contaminación mental: -**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**_

¿Conque esa son mis estadísticas?

Maldita sea, tengo buen mana pero que suerte tan terrible.

Pero….pero ¿Qué quiere decir contaminación mental?

No importa.

Tengo que actuar y rápido—

¡ **ANUNCIO!**

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Alzo la mirada para ver en el aire una pancarta en la cual decía "anuncio" y un momento después desaparecía mostrando claramente un cuadro con el número 4000.

Que paso al momento siguiente a…

 **[3871]**

-N-no ¡¿C-como puede ser?!...-Susurre en shock ante de lo que estaba viendo. Apenas han pasado menos de quince minutos ¡Y ya han sido eliminados más de 100 jugadores!

¡Rayos! No debo de perder el tiempo.

-¡Inventario!

Abro mi inventario y saco rápidamente los materiales gratis que se me dan para hacer el ritual de invocación.

Tuve suerte que este en un claro oculto por los árboles, invocar a los Servants es muy llamativo según vi en un video en Vdeotube, quizás eso fue lo que causo que haya habido tanto jugadores caídos en tan poco tiempo.

Hice rápido el círculo de mercurio y demás materiales antes de poner mi mano derecha en el suelo.

Y comencé a recitar:

 _"Llenar. Llenar. Llenar. Llenar. Llenar. Permita que cada uno se dé vuelta cinco veces, simplemente rompiendo el tiempo de cumplimiento."_

 _"Deja que la plata y el acero sean la esencia. Que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la base. "_

 _"Deje que mi gran ancestro sea el ancestro ■■■■■■■■. Levanta una pared contra el viento que caerá. "_

Apreté los dientes ante la sensación, sentí como si algo se estuviera metiendo en mis venas, como si lava ardiendo estuviera recorriendo por toda mi espalda y cuando pensé en rendirme una imagen apareció en mi mente.

Una sonriente Illya.

Sí, yo estoy luchando por ella.

Es mi deber hacerlo.

Por mi hermana yo luchare.

Yo la salvare.

Me convertiré en un **héroe de la justicia.**

Y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad seguí con el resto del canto:

 _"Cierra las cuatro puertas cardinales. Sal de la corona. Gira los tres caminos ramificados que llegan al Reino."_

 _"¡Se hará un juramento aquí! Alcanzaré todas las virtudes del Cielo ¡Tendré el dominio sobre todos los males de todo el Infierno!_

 _"Desde el Séptimo Cielo, asistido por tres grandes palabras de poder, ¡Sal del anillo de contención, Protector de la Balanza!"_

Y con ello dando un grito vertí todo mi Prana en la invocación.

Y en un destello de luz y niebla pude presenciar el nacimiento de lo imposible.

Espíritus heroicos.

 **¡ENHORABUENA! ¡HAS OBTENIDO [3] SERVANTS!**

Ignore el mensaje que apareció cómicamente encima del humo sino me concentre en las figuras en la misma, aun cuando no podía verlo podía percibir la fuerza de los espíritus heroicos.

Eso y también la horrible sensación que era la perdida de mana.

Poco a poco se dejó caer la niebla mostrando a tres personas, todas con característica y presencia única demostrando cuan poderosos son.

La primera era una mujer japonesa de cabello negro amarrado en una larga cola de caballo, piel pálida y unos profundos ojos amarrillos totalmente fríos y vacios, vestía un ropaje estilo ninja de color negro con rojo vino tinto.

El siguiente era un hombre alto y musculoso, tenía cabello rubio pálido y vestía solo unos trozos de cueros, de por si era bastante intimidante, toda su piel era de color gris, como si fuera piel muerta, portaba una espada gris de gran tamaño y en su rostro había una enloquecida sonrisa brutal.

Y la última era un caballero plateado con rojo portando un casco con grande cuernos, tenía una hermosa espada ( **Cl /´xr?t** ) en una de sus manos y su aura de por si era fuerte, lentamente el casco desapareció dejando a la vista el hermoso rostro de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Y en un momento de sincronía los tres hablaron…

-Eh aquí respondimos a tu llamado—

-Servant Assassin.

-¡Servant Berserker!

-Yo, Servant Saber—

-…Te preguntamos a vos ¿eres nuestro master?-Finalizaron los tres acercándome a mi persona, en una ventana a lado de mi aparece tres conjuntos de sellos de comandos, uno para cada Servant. Dejo suelto una sonrisa dichosa por haber tenido tan buena suerte, he recibido desde el inicio una gran ventaja y—

 **¡JIU GE TAIYANG: SIWANG!**

 _¡Flechas de muerte que destrozan soles!_

-¡CUIDADO MASTER!-Grito Saber mientras que Berserker alzaba la mirada una con su alocada sonrisa mientras que la impasible Assassin se movía en ese preciso momento. El grito de Saber se debía que en menos de un segundo el cielo fue cubierto por fuego.

Mire desde mi hombro asustado observando como nueve cometas caía desde el cielo, gracias a mi clarividencia podía ver desde aquí que había alguien disparando desde un arco.

Tarde un segundo en descubrir que pasaba, mientras Assassin me tomaba bruscamente y salía corriendo, cargándome, junto con Saber mientras que Berserker se quedaba en su lugar con una gran sonrisa ante 3l peligro.

No perdí un segundo en saber que sucedió.

Un Archer enemigo tiro su noble fantasma.

Y fue así que en menos de veinte minutos que comenzó mi larga travesía en esta guerra contra todos.

Pero esto apenas era el inicio.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Status:**

 **Nombre de usuario: EMIYA.**

 **Apodo: ninguno.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **Estado: Vivo. Humano.**

 **Rango: C**

 **Grupo: 3 Servants:**

 **Saber** : Morded Pendragon.

 **Assassin** : Kato Danzo.

 **Berserker** : Spartacus.

 **Residencia: Ninguno.**

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Mana: B**

 **Fuerza: D**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Suerte: E+**

 **Habilidades Personales:**

 **Clarividencia: C.**

 _ **Habilidad que le permite buena vista desde la distancia, habilidad especial para aquellos que son expertos en el uso de arma a distancia como arco y flecha o armas de fuego. En este rango se es capaz de ver más allá de seis kilómetros desde la distancia.**_

 **Magia de proyección: A.**

 _ **Habilidad de Magecraft que le permite crear objetos usando Prana, estos objetos no duran mucho pero en el caso del usuario este duran muchísimo más. Con maestría se es capaz de crear ******* *********.**_

 **Contaminación mental: -**

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**_

* * *

 **Razón de afinidad:**

 **Mordred:** Afinidad a la rebeldía. Ambos tienen orígenes anormales y ambos no siguen el camino que otros consideran "adecuados" siendo uno la rebeldía mientras que el otro en heroísmo.

 **Kato Danzou:** Su afinidad proviene de la posibilidad casi oculta de Shirou, una posibilidad oscura en el que desechara sus emociones para convertirse en un asesino….por un bien mayor.

 **Spartacus:** Esta afinidad nace de la imprudencia de tanto el master como el Servant. Aun cuando loco parezca una idea si es afín a sus ideales entonces las seguirán sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esta fue un prólogo de un Fanfic que hice hace meses, muchos meses de hecho así que solo la subiré para ver cómo me va.**

 **Sé que muchos se preguntan porque no he actualizado mis otras historias.**

 **La realidad es que mi familia ha pasado por un serio problema: a mi abuela le diagnosticaron con cáncer.**

 **Gracias a dios pudimos darle un tratamiento y está mejor pero igual estuvimos muy tensos por estos meses, no estoy seguro incluso si esta 100% sana pero esperemos que se mejore.**

 **Lamento mucho por no haber continuado con mis Fanfic. El tiempo se ma ha ido de largo. Si alguien desea adoptar alguna de mis historias tiene mi total permiso.**

 **Sobre este Fanfic se podía decir que se basa en la idea de una fusión de FSN con juegos multijugador de mundo abierto, utilizare todos los Servants posibles y si alguien desea platicar conmigo pueden enviar un mensaje.**

 **Si hago un segundo capítulo será que pueda que me tarde. Propongo algo, si alguien averigua quien es el Archer desconocido les daré información privilegiada de este Fanfic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Toaneo07.**


	2. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Buenas a todos los que son Fans de mis Fanfics.

He venido a hablarles un poco y comentarles las cosas que me han sucedido y lo que me ha llevado a porque no he actualizado mis fanfics.

Bueno, desde hace medio año, mi madre se fue de viaje así que me deja tener cuidado de la casa, así que si bien no ha afectado exactamente todo mi espacio libre si me he dejado con un poco de tensión y estrés, bueno y así no me he podido concentrar bien.

Para empeorar mi abuelo sufrió un problema con su riñón derecho; si bien no era exactamente grave necesita cirugía y como suele suceder la medicina en general suele ser una perra y tomo exactamente cuatro meses para que solucione ese problema.

Esta mejor pero aún se ve los efectos de la cirugía y eso.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Bueno para los fanfics que subido esta nota, que son:

* * *

" _**Longinus y Oppais"**_

" _**Apóstoles x Ragnarok"**_

" _**Mundial de destino"**_

" _**Destino San Graal"**_

" _**Héroe en la oscuridad"**_

* * *

Son los que de verdad quiero continuar, no es broma, para cada uno tenía los capítulos siguientes casi terminados.

El primero que es el que recientemente cambió tenía el maldito capitulo por más de tres meses, pero sufrí un bloqueo de escritor, tenía esta idea, pero no salía y al final para terminarlo no pude poner escenas de batallas como yo quería, solo una posibilidad .

Espero que el capítulo sobre el Dimensión Lost sea de su agrado, no puse nada de acción, pero si puse que ideas tenia.

Sobre apóstoles x Ragnarok aún tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente; la pelea entre Huan Mulan contra Morrigan está en mi mente, en serio, pero no me entra bien las palabras, pero les juro que la terminare.

Mundial de destino y Fate San Graal tengo el problema anterior y sé qué camino tomar con los dos fanfics, pero siento que algo falta.

Sobre héroe en la oscuridad siento que he hecho mi personaje principal como un cuasi-Gary Stu, no lo sé, creo que por crear sagas arruina como podría ser de la historia, quizás haga una retrabajo, quizás sobre Sasaki Kojirou o Adam, pero no prometo nada.

Que más puedo decir, pues para los pocos que me conocen saben que siempre me autoproclamaron el loco de las ideas, tal vez hagan un Fanfic en donde solo subo las ideas y ya.

He hecho Pseudos-Oneshots donde están ideas de fanfics que quisiera hacer, pero sé que no podría seguirlas:

* * *

Una se trata de serie de Oneshots sobre informes de una guerra del grial de nueve Servidores en Shibuya, ya tengo escogidos a los Servidores, sus maestros y cómo será la guerra, será como un informe policial que no será un fanfic de pelea. Se llamará Daño colateral.

Un Oneshot corto sobre una pelea entre Heracles Archer contra Gilgamesh. Se llamará arqueros.

Un Oneshot de My Hero Academy centrándose en Izuku Midoriya en donde pelea en el festival escolar demostrando poderes divinos de fuego, tomando el nombre de Kagutsuchi y como declara en vivo la hipocresía de la sociedad. Se llamará dioses entre nosotros.

Otro es un Oneshot de DxD relación a Longinus x Oppais, aunque es más serio sobre que Hyoudou Issei adquiere el poder de la teoría de la hibridad. Quizás solo lo suba en el futuro en el Fanfic de Longinus x Oppais.

La siguiente es un Oneshot que medio hice sino una idea que es súper ridícula, un Fanfic de Warhammer 40,000 pero es súper ridículo, aunque mi buen amigo Ángel arcano dice que le gusta, pero esa serie de juegos y libros es muy extensa para que yo me atreva a tocarlo.

Y la ultima es anterior a la misma solo que es un crossover entre My Hero Academy y Warhammer 40k y es de Izuku adquiriendo poderes psíquicos, algo simple pero loco.

* * *

Bueno, pero todo esto está a la deriva, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero tengo deberás y otras preocupaciones, lo siento con todos, pero les aseguro que no los olvidemos.

Y aquí se despide.

Toaneo07.


End file.
